


Evanura & Ariana ART

by Leargon



Series: Evanura &Ariana [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leargon/pseuds/Leargon
Summary: I couldn't figure out where to put these drawing in the story, so I just put them here :D Hope you like them





	1. Evanura Lavellan

Here's my Evanura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the picture doesn't show here's a link to my Deviantart page: https://www.deviantart.com/leargon/art/Evanura-Lavellan-803689954


	2. Ariana Trevelyan

And here is my redheaded healer Ariana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to redraw Ariana because quite frankly I didn't like the first one very much. And the first one didn't portray Ariana in the right light, too... rough? or something.... but anyway here is the new version of Ari.


End file.
